warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary's Prophecy
Allegainces Prologue A silver she-cat walked out into the clearing, “I see a great time of trouble for the clans, Snakefur” she said as a gray tom entered the clearing from the other side, “I know, Silvershine” he said, “There is one hope though.” “No we aren’t relying on twolegs, we can’t even trust most kittypets,” she said stubbornly. He walked over to her, “trust me I already have one in mind, and she has a pure cat’s heart,” “Alright Snakefur, but you better hope she doesn’t make any more trouble, I will send a prophecy, I just hope she listens,” she said dismissing him, and a cat’s silhouette was shadowed on a tree, and flashed gone leaving the scent of twoleg, “Three will come, if they don’t fight, both worlds will fall to despair.” Ch.1 Mary walked out into the forest out of the campsite, “I’m just going for a hike,” she called back to her mother, “Alright, just please don’t get lost,” “I won’t,” she yelled over her shoulder. She wanted the summer to be over so she could be with Daniel and Heather, her best friends; it would be their first year of high school. Little did she know that she wouldn’t be going next year. She wandered through the forest aimlessly, when she found clean and clear stream, she filled up her canteen of water. She looked at her map seeing that this spot wasn’t located on it, “That’s weird,” she said to herself as she started drinking the water, she suddenly felt drained and started to panic, but by the time she got to the tree line, she blacked out. Ch.2 “What’s happening?” Mary asked worriedly. Snakefur walked out the opposite side of the clearing, “No need to worry,” he said, “Get away from me you weird cat! Why are you talking anyway?!?” “Listen…” he started, “No you listen, I’m out of here, leave me alone!” “I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Snakefur said as he tackled her down, “I call upon the powers of StarClan, to give me the power to change this twoleg, into a cat,” “A cat!?! Why do you want to turn me into a cat?” “No time to explain, it’s happening,” As he said it he jump off Mary, she tried to follow, until she looked at her hands, “Paws?” she started to run from the clearing, but she couldn’t move, she was tangled in her clothes! “Oh no! I’ve got to get to my family!” “Sorry, but I can’t let you do that,” he said, he touched her forehead and the world went black. Ch.3 Roseheart walked with the other medicine cats to the Moonstream, she was at the front with Lavapool the DuskClan medicine cat, Silverleaf the WillowClan, and her apprentice Swiftpaw. When they got the clearing all they could see was a brown she-cat wrapped up in a bundle of twoleg clothes, “We’ve got to get this off of her,” Roseheart said, and with a lot of ripping and stretching they finally got Mary out. When Mary woke up she tried to run but, then when she remembered she was a cat she said, “Who are you! You working with Snakefur to keep me in this stupid clearing!” Roseheart gave a startled look, she looked at the she-cat’s shoulder, “Here let me take you to camp to fix that shoulder,” then she turned towards the other medicine cats, “You continue without me,” she said as she pushed Mary out of the clearing. “Who are you,” she asked suspiciously, “I’m Mary,” at that moment Roseheart noticed that there was only the slightest scent of cat on Mary… she smelt like a twoleg! “How did you get to the Moonstream,” “I hiked there,” “That’s normally a journey that takes half a night!” Mary looked at Roseheart and said, “Snakefur did this to me,” “Snakefur did what to you?” “He turned me from human, to… cat.” Roseheart stepped in front of Mary, “My father would never trust a twoleg,” she spat, “Well I guess he’s changed,” Mary said as she followed Roseheart, “Where are we going anyways?” “FireClan” Ch.4 “When will I be aloud to go into the forest?” Mary asked, “I guess it would be healthy if you went out today,” “Ok see you later,” “Wait, take Moonshadow with you,” Mary sighed, “Alright,” she padded over to Moonshadow, and left camp she walked towards to Moonstream, her clothes were beyond repair, she decided to head towards her old campsite, her mother had moved it, she sniffed the air, Daniel? Heather? ‘Am I imagining this,’ Mary thought as she raced in the direction of their scent. She hid in the bushes while they called out her name. Mary weighed her chances and was just about to walk out into the clearing when Moonshadow stepped in front of me, “I won’t let you go out there, with those twolegs looking for something,” “I need to go out there, they are my friends, step aside.” Moonshadow hesitated but did as she was told, and Mary walked into the clearing. Ch.5 Daniel looked into Mary’s hazel eyes, “I think that cat is Mary,” “Don’t be stupid that can’t be Mary, were looking for a human, not a cat,” Mary’s heart dropped at that moment, “Of course it’s me, why don’t you understand me?” she started to sob and slumped down, “Why? Why Snakefur, why did you have to turn me into a stupid cat.” Mary circled her friends shot one last longing look at Daniel’s face and run through the forest, she heard them racing after her. She figured that Daniel ran after me without any hesitation, and Heather only came to bring Daniel back. Mary stopped beside the Moonstream. She looked down at the retched water, the water that was the reason she turned into a cat. She clawed it like she would an enemy, when Daniel and Heather came into the clearing, they saw the clawed up clothes, although the canteen only had a dent in it. Before she could stop them they drank the water, both of them slumped down and fell into a deep sleep. Ch.6 ‘Heather always considered us to be almost catlike, but I never thought it would be like this!’ Mary was beside Daniel’s rapidly changing body. She looked towards Heather, but she didn’t change at all. Daniel woke up, he was tangling himself in his clothes as Mary did, she rolled her eyes, and gently pulled him out, he had turned into a Black tom but he had the same green eyes. Heather woke up almost right after I pulled Daniel out of his clothes, one look at Daniel and she screamed, “It’s alright, it’s us,” she looked down at her, “Mary?” she said questionably, “Yes it’s me, you know it hurts when your friends don’t know who you are,” “I didn’t believe it, I still don’t and your right in front of me!” After a long pause she said, “Where is Daniel?” “Right here,” he said with a grunt of pain, “Go back” Mary said, “What? Why should I go back?” Ignoring her Mary said, “Tell my mother I’m alright, don’t tell her where I am… or what I look like.” “Alright, but only because I know you will protect both yourself and Daniel.” Mary didn’t know the meanings of her words until she had left the clearing. ‘I have to take with me, due to his lack of strength.’ Moonshadow walked out into the clearing, quite confused, although she still helps me bring Daniel back to camp. Category:Books